1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carpet cleaners and more particularly pertains to a new carpet drying system for drying a carpet in an expeditious manner by way of aeration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of carpet cleaners is known in the prior art. More specifically, carpet cleaners heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art carpet cleaners and the like include U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,756; U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,591; U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,257; U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,930; U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,563; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 288,738.
In these respects, the carpet drying system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of drying a carpet in an expeditious manner by way of aeration.